El problema de la sangre sucia
by Ilse Black
Summary: hola!! es mi primer fic plz leanlo y dejen reviews besos! esto es un H/D. Basada en vida real.
1. El problema de la sangre sucia

Hola!! este es mi primer fic y esta inspirado en mi historia asi q espero q  
les guste y me dejen reviews aquí va:  
  
Me acababa de levantar, me vesti rapidamente, era urgente hablar con alguien, pero tenia que ser una niña, no podia hablar con Harry o Ron de esto, era necesario, esto me tenia sumamente preocupada  
  
--Hermione, estas bien?, me pregunto harry  
  
--Claro que estoy bien, que te hace pensar que estoy mal?, por cierto haz visto a Ale, es urgente que hable con ella. Le conteste  
  
--Si, la vi en la biblioteca... pero si es tan urgente, Sandra esta allì, ella tambien es tu amiga, puedes hablar con ella si tu quieres.  
  
--Gracias Harry, eres un amor.. Si, Sandra y yo tambien somos muy buenas amigas, pero esto lo necesito hablar con Ale, tu entiendes, ella es mi confidente...y con eso me fui a buscarla  
  
Minutos despues en la biblioteca...  
  
--Ale, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente... le dije  
  
--Que te pasa, te vez muy rara, te sientes bien?  
  
--Si!.. Bueno no, mira, te voy a confiar mi secreto mas intimo, pero jura que no le vas a decir a nadie..  
  
--Por que te pones asi, ni que fuera tan malo  
  
--Si es malo, te juro que si es  
  
--Ok, mataste a alguien?  
  
--No  
  
--Usaste alguna maldicion imperdonable?  
  
--No  
  
--Entonces cual es el problema, no haz hecho nada malo... Hay ya se... Reprovaste un examen  
  
--Ale, no estoy para jugar, no he podido dormir en mucho tiempo, solo estoy dandole vueltas al asunto... y no tiene sentido, es imposible...  
  
--Ya me preocupaste, Herm, que tienes?me preguntò  
  
--Vamos afuera, no quiero que nadie escuche...  
  
--Te parece si vamos al lago?  
  
--En donde sea, pero tiene que ser ya.  
  
Y asi salimos al lago. Estaba tan nerviosa que no volteaba a ver si alguien venia detras, o nos escuchaba hablar, solo veia hacia el suelo...  
  
--Ya, dime por favor que tienes, por que estas asi?  
  
--No he pensado en otra cosa mas que en el..  
  
--En quien, ya se!, Seguramente en Ron!  
  
--Ya!, por favor, dejame terminar, no es Ron, esto es muy dificil para mi...  
  
--Bueno entonces dime que tienes  
  
--Siempre me dijiste que del odio nace el amor no es cierto  
  
--Si  
  
--Pues creo que amo a alguien a quien llegue a odiar  
  
--a quien?  
  
--Sus ojos... Por mas que intento sacarlos de mi cabeza, por mas que intento ocultar lo que realmente siento...No puedo màs..  
  
--Quien es?  
  
--Es.. em... Draco Malfoy...  
  
--Draco?  
  
--Si, yo se que suena muy estupido, y que es imposible que me guste alguien que nunca ha hecho otra cosa que insultarme  
  
--Sabes, yo he tratado un poco a Malfoy, el es muy lindo, solo necesitas intentar llevarte mas con el.. y seguro lo conquistas  
  
--No entiendes Ale, yo soy.. una sangre sucia, esa es la principal razon por que la el me detesta... Por mis papas.  
  
--Mira, Draco no es tonto, se va a dar cuenta de que tu vales mucho Herm...  
  
--No sabes que bien me siento al hablar contigo Ale...  
  
--Sabes, yo voy a ayudarte con el... nada mas no le digas a Ron que te voy a ayudar por que el me cuelga.  
  
Luego me contaron que en la sala comun de Slytherin habian rumores sobre malfoy y sobre mi, pero eso fue mucho antes de que yo me enterara como... Esta conversacion la supongo, por que nunca nadie me dijo lo que paso en realidad....  
  
--Hey Malfoy, que crees que me acabo de enterar, me escondi detras del arbol del lago y que crees que escuche?  
  
--Que escuchaste Goyle?  
  
--Pues que a Hermiones Granger le gustas?  
  
--Yo? a Granger?  
  
--Si, como lo escuchas, yo mismo lo escuche de sus propios labios.  
  
--Y que piensas de eso Draco? dijo Crabbe  
  
--No pues no tengo nada que pensar...  
  
--Pero es bonita.. Dijo Crabbe  
  
--Y tambien es inteligente.. Dijo Goyle  
  
--Pues si, pero no me interesa.  
  
--No sera por que es una sangre sucia? pregunto Goyle  
  
--En parte.  
  
--Y la otra parte por que es?  
  
--Hay no se, nada mas no me late.  
  
--Pues mira, la unica que te pela es esta Parkinson, y ella la verdad esta horrible a comparacion de Granger, por que no la tratas un poco mas?  
  
--Voy a ver...  
  
Al dia siguiente, tenia clase de pociones, y me tocaba con los de Slytherin, por una parte estaba muy bien, por que iba a ver a mi amadisimo Draco, pero por la otra, no sabia en realidad lo que me esperaba  
  
--Hey.. Sangre sucia, que te gusta Malfoy? pregunto Pansy Parkinson  
  
--De cuando aca te interesa quien me gusta?Le dije con una voz muy irritante  
  
--Eso es un si o un no.  
  
Voltee a ver a Ale, de Ale a Draco y de Draco a Pansy, no sabia que decir, tenia miedo, por primera vez en mi vida, a equibocarme...  
  
--Todo esto a que va, Parkinson  
  
--Sabes, hay rumores de una conversacion entre tu y otra amiguita tuya...  
  
No era posible, crei que mi mejor amiga me habia traicionado, como se le ocurrio, pero luego recapacite, ella habia estado conmigo desde que le conte mi secreto hasta que Parkinson habia salido con su estupido comentario.  
  
--Al fin, si me gusta a ti que te importa...  
  
Capte que habia metido la pata, no debi de haber dicho eso, y menos cuando todos los Slytherins estaban ahi, Ron tambien se saco mucho de onda, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Gracias a Dio llego Snape y nadie mas volvio a decir nada sobre mis amores.  
  
Al final de la clase de pociones crei que a todo mundo ya se le habia olvidado sobre Malfoy y sobre mi, pero estaba en un gran error, al pasar junto al lago, enfrente de Malfoy y su bolita de amigos...  
  
--Hey Malfoy!, mira quien va ahì, es Granger  
  
--Malfoy ahì esta Hermione!!  
  
Todos estaban gritando cosas, yo no sabia que hacer, no sabia si ir a golpearlos, o reirme para que no se viera tan mal, o simplemente salir corriendo a algun lugar a esconderme y nunca salir de ahì, y quedarme ahì para siempre. Opte por la ultima accion, nada mas que no sali corriendo, me fui caminando directamente a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, a sufrir con ella.  
  
--Hey, tranquila, Draco lo tomo bien, incluso sonrio y se puso medio rojo.  
  
--Hay Ale, ya no se que hacer...  
  
--Pues haz lo que siempre haces, siempre los ignoras, desde hace 6 años que haces lo mismo, como puede ser que ahora te afecte tanto?  
  
--Por que .... ahhh. no se por que me afecta. Pero si vieras como se me cae la baba cuando lo veo, si, me imagino, lo mismo me pasa con Harry.. Upppppssss, no debi de haber dicho eso  
  
--No te preocupes, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo..  
  
--Sabes, me voy a ir a la sala comun, quiero estar un rato sola  
  
--Si vete.  
  
Ahora, pues lo siguiente lo se por que ella me lo conto, no ayudo a que yo me animara, al contrario, me dio un poco de esperanzas, pero no las suficientes para salir de la depresion en la que habia entrado...  
  
--Hola Draco  
  
--Hola Ale como estas?  
  
--Bien bien y tu?  
  
--No pues tambien, donde esta Hermione?  
  
--Y eso?  
  
--No pues es que siempre esta contigo no?  
  
--Si, pero se sentia un poco mal, hablando de ella, que onda ehh?  
  
--No pues que onda de que?  
  
--Generalmente alguien se hubiera enojado cuando lo estuvieran molestando con alguien que no le gusta, es el caso?  
  
--Mira, es que si ella no fuera sangre sucia...  
  
--Pero fuera de eso?  
  
--Hay pues es que si pero no  
  
--Bueno, entonces no hay nada que hacer verdad?  
  
--Pues no  
  
--Y si te importa mucho eso?  
  
--Hay, es lo mas importante...  
  
--Pues bueno, hay tu....  
  
Ale me desperto, yo ya estaba muy dormida cuando ella llego, lo bueno fue que me despertara, no queria seguir soando con el, haciendome iluciones que nunca iban a ser verdaderas... --Hable con Draco  
  
--Y que te dijo  
  
--Que si no fueras una... ya sabes...  
  
--Si entiendo...  
  
--Pero no te deprimas Herm  
  
--sabes no lo puedo perder por que nunca lo tuve, pero hubiera preferio tenerlo y perderlo a nunca perderlo por no haberlo tenido.  
  
--Que lastima que por eso no..  
  
--Ya, no hay problema, si el me quisiera me aceptaria como soy, con mis defectos y cualidades, no voy a dejar que por una estupidez asi me arruine la vida. Y si por eso no me hizo caso, pues hay el,  
  
--Que bueno que lo tomes tan bien Herm...  
  
--Si, gracias a ti Ale..  
  
--No de que.  
  
Acabo de pasar a 6to, sigo pensando en el, Ron me llego, anduvimos 1 mes, pero no pude fingir que lo queria como algo mas que como un amigo, el parece que lo tomo bien, si le dolio, intente decirselo de la forma mas dulce para que no le doliera, pero pues no pude, solo lo vi llorar en los brazos de Ale, me dolio mucho verlo asi, pero que podia hacer.  
  
Hola!! espero q les haya gustado mucho y q tb me dejen reviews!! Cuidense 


	2. Una enorme traicion

Una Enorme Traiciòn.  
  
Estaba yo sola en la sala comun de Gryffindor, no tenia nada que hacer. Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez magico. Ale estaba haciendo su trabajo de Pociones, Ginny estaba fuera con un amigo, bueno ella me dijo que era un amigo, pero pues yo de eso no le creo nada. Me sentia muy sola, queria hablar con alguien, no podia ser Harry, Ron era su mejor amigo y Malfoy su peor enemigo. Ron no comprenderia por que me habia fijado en malfoy, me lo habia estado reprochando desde que se entero. Nadie sabia por que me habia fijado en el, ni yo misma lo entendia, sabia que habia algo en el, mas que solo su fisico, que me atraica completamente a el, estaba confundida, pero lo unico que sabia era que Draco Malfoy se habia apoderado completamente de mi corazon.  
  
--Herm! Por que tan sola  
  
Sandra, otra amiga habia venido hacia mi con una sonrisa a la que yo correspondi.  
  
--Hola Sandra, como estas?  
  
--Pues bien, aqui, como haz seguido de lo de..  
  
--Bien, dije antes de que pudiera decir DRACO MALFOY.  
  
--Pues bien, me alegro de que ya no pienses en el, la verdad no vale la pena, si no te supo valorar, pues buscate a alguien que si lo haga.  
  
A que hiba todo esto? por que insistia tanto en que me buscara a otro? Sandra sabia perfectamente de que Draco era el unico que me interesaba, con el unico que queria estar.  
  
--Tu dejalo seguir adelante, que se busque a otra niña, que sea mas de su estilo..  
  
--Que?! Piensas que no soy lo suficiente buena para el?  
  
--No Herm, el tonto es el, como no te puede valorar. Dijo Calmada  
  
--Entonces por que ese comentario?  
  
--No pues yo nada mas trataba de subirte los animos, crei que si volvias a odiar a Malfoy te olvidarias de el, pero el problema es que tu no te quieres olvidar de eso.  
  
--Si, perdon Sandra, tienes razòn., tengo que olvidarlo...  
  
Esta traiciòn, fue algo que yo nunca pude perdonar, yo pense que podia perdonar lo que fuera, pero nunca algo como esto, me dolio hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.  
  
Iba yo caminando, intentaba perderme en algun lugar en el que nadie me encontrara, queria estar sola, no podia mas con este sentimiento que habia guardado para mi, y que queria compartirlo, pero el no queria saber nada de esto, seguia finjiendo que yo no existia, eso era bueno, preferia que hiciera eso a que me gritara de insiltos, pero de vez en cuando los extrañaba y pensaba que con tal de que me hablara, habria preferido escuchar todos los insultos que a el se le ocurrieran, y que solo sonreiria al saber que el me seguia hablando. Entonces camine hasta que llegue a unos enormes arbustos, me sente en un lado de ellos, estaba empezando a llover, me sente de espaldas a esos enormes arbustos, varias lagrimas caian sobre mis mejillas, yo era... Pues sinceramente no creia ser fea, estaba segura que no era nada bonita, pero FEA no podia ser, era mucho mas bonita que Pansy Parkinson, la ex de Malfoy, y ciertamente mas inteligente y simpatica. Por que solo se guiaba por la sangre?... De repente escuche unas voces. Al principio no las logre reconocer, pero cuando me di cuenta, una de ellas era la de mi querido Draco, la otra estaba casi susurrando, como si supiera que yo estaba escuchando y no queria que yo lo hiciera.  
  
--Me gustas mucho Draco-- empezo la voz, yo no lo podia creer, habia por fin reconocido la voz, era la de Sandra, como se atrevia a hacerme esto, eramos mejores amigas, Ale, Sandra y yo eramos las mejores amigas del mundo, no podia creer que me hiciera esto...  
  
--Tu tambien a mi, pero pues no creo...  
  
--Quien esta ahì? Filch habia estado rondando por ahì.  
  
--Vete!, le dijo Draco a Sandra, a mi no me haria nada por Snape, ahora vete si no quieres estar en detencion...  
  
Sandra se fue, todavia podia escuchar sus pasos alejandose a toda prisa.  
  
--Que hace aqui señor Malfoy...  
  
--Nada, solo daba un paseo..  
  
--Pues vallase a su sala  
  
--Si, ahora ya me voy...  
  
Cada minuto llovia mas rapido, pero no tenia ni la mas minima intencion de regresar a la sala comun. no queria ver a nadie, menos a Sandra, no podia creer que me hubiera tricionado asi, yo nunca le hubiera hecho eso, yo suponia que eso no era de amigas, o al menos yo nunca le hubiera hecho eso a una amiga mia, menos siendo la mejor que yo hubiera podido tener.  
  
Segui llorando pegada a ese arbusto frio y rasposo, me dolia la espalda de pensar estar ahi sentada. No queria nada con nadie, sentia ganas de llorar, de gritas, de matar, o de morir.  
  
Acaso nadie se habra dado cuenta de que no estoy, de que hace una hora nadie me ha visto, por que yo estaba segura de que nadie me habia visto ni siquiera salir de la sala comun, nadie habra preguntado donde estaba?, Si, necesitaba que alguien me encontrara, pero por que? no lo entendia, por que necesitaba eso, yo lo unico que queria era morirme... Eso era relamente lo que queria.  
  
Corri hacia el campo de Quiditch, no sabia a donde ir realmente, solo queria por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensar, no pensar en el pasado, ni en el presente, pero mucho menos en el futuro. Subi hasta ellas, a la mas alta de todas, a la tribuna de los profesores, estaba yo parada en el barandal, por fin, solo un paso nos separaba a mi y al final de mis penas. Di ese paso final, pero antes de que empezara a caer, algo me detuvo del brazo, era una mano grande, de tez blanca y muy fuerte, me sostuve fuerte de ella, realmente, ahora que veia de cerca a la muerte, realmente no queria llegar a ella, hice todo lo posible por subir, una vez arriba me desplome en una de las gradas, voltee a ver quien habia sido mi salvador, estaba seguro de que era un hombre, no conocia a alguna mujer con tal fuerza, voltee a ver su cara y otra lagrima se desplomo por mis mejillas. Draco me habia salvado de mi muerte.  
  
--Se puede saber que demonios estabas tratando de hacer?  
  
--No era logico?  
  
--NO! que demonios te pasa, que razon te llevo a hacer lo que estabas a punto de hacer, si no te hubiera visto salir de los arbustos, ahora ya estarias mas que muerta.  
  
--Lo que me hicieron... A ti no te importa  
  
--Si me importa, y no sabes cuanto  
  
--Lo que me hicieron no se hace, me dolio hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma.  
  
--Esa no es una razòn. Que no te das cuenta de todo lo que eres y todo lo que vales?  
  
--NO! el que no se dio cuenta de eso fuiste tu!, y por eso escogiste a mi mejor amiga.  
  
--Ahh. Hermione perdon pero yo amo a Sandra. Pero no parecia realmente sentirlo, lo decia con cierta dificultad.  
  
--No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, gracias por evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez.  
  
--Mira, yo se que no podemos ser algo mas, pero me gustaria por lo menos ser tu amigo.  
  
--Me encantaria ser tu amiga, pero es solo que no podria ser eso. Lo que yo siento es mas fuerte.  
  
--Podemos por favor intentar ser amigos?  
  
--Si.  
  
Draco de paro del suelo, me tendio una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la cual, yo con mucho gusto acepte, me abrazo, y en ese momento agradeci que me hubiera salvado mas que a nada en la vida. No pude evitarlo, deje salir todas las lagrimas que tenia dentro, no las podia ocultar mas tiempo, Draco tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me vio fijamente a los ojos, queria que ese momento se congelara y durara para siempre, mas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, que ahora estaban rozadas, el las recogio, me dio un beso en la frente, y nos fuimos al castillo bajo la lluvia. Yo titiritaba de frio, trataba de disimularlo, pero mi nariz parecia ya una cereza de lo roja que estaba.  
  
--Ten, yo no tengo tanto frio.  
  
--Gra...Gracias.  
  
Me puso su tunica sobre mis hombros, despues de 15 minutos de ir caminando llegamos al castillo, el se dirigia a las mazmorras y yo a la torre de Gryffindor, le devolvi su tunica con una sonrisa y me encamine a mi sala comun, justo cuando estaba por terminar de subir las escaleras, voltee a verlo por ultima vez por esta noche, el seguia allì, parecia que estuviera esperando a que yo volteara, me lanzo una ultima sonrisa a la que yo respondi con otra, me segui, doble a la izquierda, me quede quieta un momento, luego me asome un poco para ver si el todavia estaba ahì, justo en ese momento cuando sali a verlo, el se habia ya volteado hacia las mazmorras, tenia su tunica en sus brazos y la acariciaba como si fuera un tesoro. Yo, a pesar de que me dolio que el amara a una amiga mia, estaba feliz.  
  
Regrese a la sala comun, el fuego estaba casi totalmente apagado, me sente en el sillon que daba directamente al fuego, sin quererlo me quede dormida.  
  
--Herm?.. Hermione estas bien?  
  
--Buenos dias Ale!  
  
--Herm estas palida, Donde estuviste toda la noche? Te estube buscando, en la libreria, en todas las aulas, incluso fui al lago de noche, me dio mucho miedo, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti, me podrias decir donde demoniosestuviste?  
  
--Estive con Draco  
  
--HERM! eso es grandioso, que paso?  
  
--Sabias que Sandra anda con el?  
  
--Sandra? Sandra Seatheart?  
  
--Supuestamente una de mis mejores amigas, que vueltas da la vida no?  
  
--No lo puedo creer de ella  
  
--Pues si, los escuche hablando, y el mismo me lo aclaro, el solo hecho de pensar que ella ayer en la mañana me habia dicho que ya lo olvidara, que no valia la pena, y yo le dije que eso estaba haciendo, no lo puedo creer que ingenua fui. Solo queria tener el campo libre para andar con Draco.  
  
--Me las va a pagar.  
  
--No Ale, dejala.  
  
--Herm estas muy palida, segura que te sientes bien?  
  
--Si, no es nada.  
  
--OK  
  
--¿Que tenemos?  
  
--Transformaciones  
  
--Muy bien, pues vamos  
  
Por supuesto no le habia contado nada a Ale sobre mi incidente en las gradas de Quiditch, sabia que me iba a regañar muy feo como solia hacerlo cada vez que me equibocaba. No me sentia muy bien, me dolia un poco la cabeza, que decia poco, me dolia mucho al ver a Draco y a Sandra lanzandose miradas amorosas, que desearia que fueran para mi. Lo peor es que Draco estaba una fila a lado de mi, pero un asiento mas atras, y Sandra exactamente adelante de mi, como se atrevia!  
  
--Señoria Granger? SEÑORITA GRANGER?  
  
--Me hablaba porfesora McGonagall?  
  
--Si, se siente usted bien  
  
--Si profesora  
  
--Me haria el favor de ir a la enfermeria, se ve usted palida.  
  
--Me siento bien profesora  
  
--POR FAVOR  
  
--ok  
  
En el momento que me levante de mi asiento, senti como mis piernas no reaccionaban, me dolia cada parte de mi cuerpo, veia todo nublado, lo unico que supe es que estaba en la clase de trasfomaciones antes de cerrar los ojos. Me desmalle segun lo que me dijeron. Draco se levanto antes de que yo cayera por completo al suelo, habia sido ya mi salvacion dos dias seguidos. Me levante en la enfermeria a las 2 horas mas o menos, me dijo la enfermera Pomfrey que Malfoy me habia llevado hasta ahì, senti como mi corazon temblaba, y palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
--Malfoy?  
  
--Si, parecia realmente desconcertado y muy preocupado por su estado, se acaba de ir hace como 15 minutos.  
  
Yo no lo podia creer, Malfoy estaba preocupado por mi, seguramente por ser ya su amiga, corri con Ale, cuando Madame Pomfrey me dejo salir de la enfermeria despues de haberme tomado un liquido super espeso color morado que le salia humo...  
  
Me sentia agotada, lo peor es que todavia me tocaba 1 clase, la peor de todas, Pociones, y era doble, no sabia si iba a poder soportar 2 horas en las mazmorras.  
  
--Como te sientes Hermione?  
  
Mi corazon empezo a palpitar a lo mas que podia, sentia sus latidos hasta lo mas profundo de mi, senti que e iba a salir, trate de controlarme, justo cuando volteo y veo a Draco.  
  
--Muy bien, gracias.  
  
--No debiste de haber venido a esta clase, tendrias que estar descansando, todavia te vez palida.  
  
--No, ya me siento mucho mejor.  
  
--Si, entiendo.  
  
Habian pasado ya 3 semanas desde que habia tratado de terminar por completo, se habian pasado muy lentas, pero al mismo tiempo muy rapida. 


	3. La dura Realidad

La realidad  
  
En ese momento llego Sandra, me daba rabia de ver a mi mejor amiga y al niño que me gustan juntos, aparte de que yo habia visto a Draco primero, yo me fije en el cuando ella todavia andaba con Andrew Smith. No era justo. Trate de disimular mi enojo, me fui a mi cama, cerre las cortinas, finji dormir. Justo entonces escuche a Sandra hablar con otra se sus amigas, Ana, le dijo:  
  
--Yo ya consegui lo que queria, Draco es el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts, ya lo tuve, no vale la pena seguir con el, la verdad, ni siquiera siento algo po el, aparte solo queria hacerle pasar un mal momento a la estupida de Hermione, ella siempre tiene todo lo que ella quiere, y nos deja a todas las demas sin nada, ahora si le di en donde mas le dolia, pobre estupida.  
  
Yo estaba roja de rabia, queria matarla en ese instante, como se habia atrevido a hacerle algo asi a Draco, que lo unico malo que hizo fue quererla tanto.  
  
--Ademas, ya me consegui a otro mejor, Matt Loveflon, de ravenclaw, va en 7to, aparte tambien es un cuerazo... voy a andar con los 2 un ratito, ya sabes, jugar con los 2 al mismo tiempo, y haber quien sale mejor, no te parece.  
  
--Hay Sandra, eres tan mala, dijo Ana  
  
Y las 2 se rieron a carcajadas...  
  
--Me voy a ver con Draco en el lago a las 10, y luego a la 1 me voy a ver con Matt detras del campo de quiditch.  
  
No era justo, pobre de Draco, pero viendolo por el lado bueno, yo tendria el camino libre para estar con Draco. Tenia que llamar su atencion de algun modo, zorrear un poco si era necesario.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco estaba en el lago esperando a que Sandra llegara, el habia llegado desde las 9, estaba solo, me acerque a el discretamente.  
  
--Hola Draco  
  
--Hay, hola Hermione  
  
--A quien esperas?  
  
--A Sandra, pero va a llegar a las 10, bueno a esa hora nos citamos  
  
--Te molesta si te acompaño en lo que ella llega.  
  
--Me gustaria mucho que me acompañaras, pues por algo somos amigos no...  
  
--Si, exacto.  
  
Me sente junto a el, lo que mas queria era ver a Sandra enojada de que le habia bajado a su noviesito, pero como iba a lograrlo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea. era eso de las 10:05, la vi acercandose, ella todavia no me habia visto, tome a Draco por el cuello y lo bese, el no capto bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y me respondio el beso, ella nos vio, se acero corriendo y nos separo.  
  
--Como te atrves a besar a mi novio!?  
  
--Hay, no sabia que seguia siendo tu novio, como ya andas con matt Loveflon, ¿no dijiste que te ibas a ver detras del campo de quiditch con el?  
  
--Sandra! Como te atreviste a hacerme esto!  
  
--No, Draco no es cierto, ella lo unico que quiere es que tu y yo terminemos, mas bien el que me puso el cuerno fuiste tu a mi, no lo puedo creer, yo te amaba.  
  
Sandra salio corriendo. Draco trato de seguirla, pero yo lo tome de la mano.  
  
--Que te pasa, por que lo hiciste, que te hace creer que yo queria algo contigo, eramos amigos.  
  
--Draco; trate de calmarlo..  
  
--No! dejame, no te quiero volver a ver.  
  
--Bueno, te voy a dejar, pero ve detras del campo de quiditch a las 11:10, haber si me crees.  
  
Asi me fui, tenia muchas ganas de saber que iba a pasar. A eso de las 10:50 tome la capa invisible de Harry, ni siquiera se la pedi, me la puse encima y sali corriedo atras del campo de quiditch, vi a Draco adelantandose cuidadosamente, si estaba empezando a desconfiar de su queridisima novia. Yo me adelante a ver que estaba pasando, llegue exactamente a las 11:10 y logre verlos, Sandra y Matt se estaban besando, Draco se puso exactamente detras de mi, sin notarme claro, ellos dos se besaban tan apasionadamente que me dio ganas de besar a alguien, el solo verlos, no podia ser que comieran pan enfrente de los pobres, y yo que la llegue a considerar mi amiga. Voltee a ver a Draco, tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas, voltee de nuevo a ver a Sandra y a Matt, no lo podia creer, se estaban fajando, que zorra era esta tipa, escuche los pasos de Draco alejandose lo mas rapido que pudo. Se tumbo en el pasto a lado del lago. Se le veia llorar.  
  
--Se lo tiene merecido, pense, pero no era lo que realmente sentia.  
  
Puse la capa invisile dentro del baul de Harry, Ale estaba en la sala comun.  
  
--Herm! Donde haz estado?  
  
--Noticias!  
  
--Que pasa  
  
--Sandra le puso el cuerno a Draco y yo me asegure de que el lo viera con sus propios ojos.  
  
--Como pudiste hacer eso?  
  
--No iba a dejar que le hicieran eso a Draco, tenia que saber la verdad.  
  
--Le arruinaste su noviazgo, no creo que te quiera volver a ver.  
  
--Pues si, tienes razon, pero por lo pronto eso es motivo de alegria.  
  
--Ahora si amiguita, ponte las pilas OK?  
  
--Por supuesto. Por cierto, vamos al lago para que te cuente todo desde hace 3 semanas para aca. No te habia contado nada por que sabia que me ibas a regañar, pero mejor ahora, ya paso!  
  
Nos encaminamos al lago. Draco seguia ahì, solo, hubiera querido ir con el, acompañarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba, pero senti una mano en mi brazo, comprendi que era Ale diciendome no hagas nada, deja que el tome la iniciativa. Nos sentamos en una orilla del lago, hablabamos en voz baja, le contaba a medias todo lo que habia pasado esa noche. Ale solo ponia cara de espanto, no lo podia creer de mi, entonces empezo a hacer unas muecas muy raras, yo me calle para tratar de comprender lo que pasaba, no habia entendido cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro, era Draco, voltee y no le pude sonreir, sabia que el no iba a responder a mi sonrisa, asi que me la guarde para otra ocacion.  
  
--Que pasa? pregunte lo mas dulce que pude.  
  
--Hermione, puedo hablar contigo...em... a solas.  
  
--Si, yo ya me iba, no se apuren, Herm te veo en la sala comun mas al rato.  
  
--Si Ale, luego terminamos nuestra platica.  
  
--Si Bye.  
  
Y a lo lejos me hacia con los dedos signos de suerte con el, o cosas parecidas.  
  
--Sobre que quieres hablar?  
  
--Eres muy inteligente, ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar.  
  
--Si fuiste?  
  
No le podia decir que yo tambien habia ido, me odiaria.  
  
--Si, muchas gracias por decirme sobre el engaño de Sandra  
  
--No, denada, gracias por creerme.  
  
--Nunca note lo bonita que eras, hasta que tu me abriste los ojos, me encanta tu risa, como tambien lo hacen tus lagrimas.  
  
Sonrei ingenuamente, queria que continuara.  
  
--No se si ahora serias tu la que a mi me diera la oportunida...  
  
--No Draco, tu lo unico que quieres es vengarte de Sandra, no lo haraz conmigo, por que yo a ti si te amo, y no me gustaria que tu...  
  
--Siempre me haz gustado, eres bonita, linda, inteligente, sexy, muy guapa, pero sobre todo eres sincera, y eso fue algo que Sandra no era, no fue sincera conmigo. Me gustas mucho, lo haz hecho desde finales del año pasado, no te llegue por que fueras una sangre-sucia, fue por que Sandra se interpuso, me cegue por ella, me deje llevar, pero en realidad si me gustabas tu.  
  
--Yo... em...este..  
  
No sabia que decir. Draco se sento junto a mi, tomo mi cara con una mano, y con la otra fuertemente mi barbilla, me dirigio hacia el, no estaba segura de nada, lo unico que pense es que no me iba a resistir. Nos besamos, y fue un beso como nunca, no sentia en su beso ni enojo, ni rabia, ni venganza, sentia amor en su beso, sentia amor en el.  
  
Con el pasar de los meses, me di cuenta, o mas bien, nos dimos cuenta de que no era como nos lo esperabamos, todo mundo tenia su propia version de como habian pasado las cosas, eso me molestaba mucho, pero yo amaba a Draco, y eso me bastaba, para mi era sufuciente el pensar que yo lo amaba y el me amaba a mi. No me importaba lo que los demas pensaran, mis amigos siempre estuvieron ahì cuando los necesite, incluso Harry y Draco dejaron de discutir, parecia que hasta se llebaban bien, pero yo sabia que no iba a durar para siempre, las cosas empezaban a cambiar, llego un momento en el que Draco me empalagaba, yo lo seguia queriendo, pero no como antes, nunca como antes, se han dado cuenta de que hay veses en las que uno quiere a una persona cuando no la tiene, y cuando despues de hacer hasta lo imposible por estar con esa persona, cuando por fin logras tenerla, el encanto desaparece y te das cuenta de que la apreciabas mas cuando no la tenias? Pues asi me paso a mi, a Hermione Granger, la que segun Hogwarts nunca se equibocaba, la prefecta de Gryffindor, la Head Girl de Hogwarts, pues si, me equiboque con Draco, mas no me arrepiento, fueron 5 meses maravillosos, aprendi a conocerlo mejor y a valorarlo, no perdi un novio, la verdad gane un muy buen amigo.  
  
Hace 6 meses que sali de Hogwarts, sigo frecuentandolo, no tanto como antes, pero nos mandamos lechuzas muy seguido. Yo trabajo en el ministerio de magia, Harry es un auror, Ron juega en los chudley cannons como guardameta, Ale puso una tienda en el callejon Diagon en la que le va muy bien. Sandra... la verdad no supe que fue de ella, nunca me volvio a dirigir la palabra, al igual que Ana, Draco.. Pues el trabaja en Hogwarts, es maestro de pociones, en una carta le pedi que por favor no fuera como Snape a la que el me respondio con un sarcastico "jajaja" de vez en cuando voy a Hogwarts para estar un ratito con el, a pesar de todo, somos muy buenos amigos, por otra parte, el ya no le da importancia a la sangre, nunca me volvio a llamar Sangre Sucia, al contrario, se porta muy bien con todos, incluso con los muggles, Crabbe y Goyle, siguen igual de estupidos, no saben que hacer sin su Malfoy, lo cual me da mucha gracia.  
  
Aun ahora, si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar con Draco, no lo haria, su amistad vale demaciado para mi como para perderla asi, bueno, yo se que no la perderia, incluso tal vez funcionaria, pero es 1 de mis mejores amigos. Bueno pues la verdad si me pidiera que lo intentaramos, le diria que si, y si regresaria con el, pero si de mi cuenta corriera coquetearle para que regresemos, nunca lo haria, si se dieran las cosas que bueno, si no, no importa, su amistad es muy valiosa, y vale mas que todo Gringotts.  
  
Aun en las cartas que nos escribimos, el se sigue refiriendo a mi como su Hermi, o su niña, el siempre va a ser mi bebè. Nos queremos mucho. Mas que a nadie en este mundo, y tal vez cuando llegue mi hora, claro que no la buscare como lo hice la vez pasada, querre morir en los brazos de Draco, o sin embargo, si yo llego a formar una familia, me gustaria que mi esposo fuera tan lindo y dulce como lo es el, y que fuera el padrino de mis hijos asi como Sirius que en paz descanse, fue el padrino de Harry. Nunca olvidare a ese chico, y como encontramos juntos la amistad...  
  
Bueno, pues mi historia llego a su fin, realmente espero que les haya gustado, a mi simplemente me encanto, cuando uno ve las cosas desde otro punto de vista, se ven mas claramente los erres que uno mismo cometió, como lo hizo yo, ahora pienso, Hay Hermione que tonta como pudo haber hecho esto o aquello, pero en realidad, mis propios errores, pero gracias a esto, estoy segura de que no creo volverlos a repetir, o por lo menos eso espero. Bueno yo los dejo, espero que pongan muchos reviews!. 


	4. Inspiracion

AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
Tengo muchas cosas que agradecer a este fic. En primera, a mi misma, se que suena muy mala onda, pero esta es en parte mi historia, sufrí mucho, claro que en este fic, planto mi historia mucho mas dramática de lo que en realidad fue. Pero saque inspiración para escribir. Yo creo que todos deberían considerar que de las cosas malas que suceden, siempre van de la malo de alguna cosa buena, y viceversa, aunque algunas veces no tengan nada que ver.  
  
Segundo, a mi amiga Cleo, ella fue la que me animo a escribir acerca de esto. Su historia, titulada CONFUCIONES, que esta por cierto muy buena, también es en parte inspirada en su historia, y ella pues al estar ella escribiendo sobre ella, me animo a escribir sobre mí. Muchas cosas de este fic, eran muy personales para mi, cosas que a nadie le había dicho en toda mi vida, y que realmente no planeaba decirle a nadie, pero me alegro mucho de haber escrito esto, ya que saque todo lo que tenia dentro y ahora me siento con mas ánimos para escribir. Gracias amiga.  
  
Y ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que me escribieron reviews, la verdad aprecio mucho que se hallan tomado la molestia de leer lo que tenia que decir y aprecio mucho su tiempo que se tomaron en escribir algún review. Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, escribir.  
  
Primero. Arladie: Que bueno que te gusto el final aunque Draco y Hermione no quedaran juntos. Te aprecio mucho que te haya gustado lo que escribo. Espero ser mejor cada día para recibir reviews tan lindos como el tuyo.  
  
Romina: Pues lastima que no te halla gustado el final del la historia. Creeme que a mi tampoco me gusto, pero no lo iba a cambiar nada mas para que fuera un final feliz. A mi mas que a nadie le hubiera gustado que el final entre el y yo, fuera un final feliz, lleno de amor y besos, pero las cosas no se dieron, y pues dije las cosas como son, claro que es una historia, solo esta basada en cosas reales, pero aun así, no paso tan dramáticamente como lo planto. Pero de todas formas mil GRACIAS.  
  
Y pues por ultimo a ChIk-SoAd: Tu fuiste mi primer review, eso me animo muchísimo, por que pensé que por lo menos a una persona le había gustado mi fic. No te imaginas lo bien que me hizo recibir el primer review. Mil Gracias.  
  
Y pues bueno, aquí termino de agradecer a las personas que me animaron a escribir. Bueno, no podemos omitir a Juan Carlos, el creador de esta historia, jajajajajaja. Espero que lean esto las personas a las que mencione. Otra vez GRACIAS.  
  
Otros fics escritos por mí, que me gustaría que leyeran son:  
  
El problema de la sangre sucia. Merodeadores I, primer año Harry vs. Voldemort.  
  
Espero que los lean, a mi me gustaron mucho. Bueno Pues ahora si eso es todo. Se cuidan y no hagan tonterías. Sean buenos, Jajaja.  
  
Besos Ilse Black. 


End file.
